


Super Smash Avengers

by Missy_who23, NeoNe2811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Smash Brothers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Everyone is Gay(mostly), F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Marvel vs Capcom References, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, Team as Family, give me requests, ships will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_who23/pseuds/Missy_who23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNe2811/pseuds/NeoNe2811
Summary: An accident caused by Crazy Hand destroys the Smash Mansion, leaving the smashers homeless. Luckily for them Mega Man knows some peope, who they can stay with, until the mansion is rebuild.--------------Tony didn't expect any visitors. Especially not 71 fighters, who are all coming from different dimensions. Like a bounty hunter, who also wears an iron suit. Two giant hands, who are literally gods. And... a plant with a mouth?You guys can watch and give me requests, to what happens next.





	1. Destruction of a Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy hand destroys a mansion.

Master was angry. Before him was his beautiful mansion, burnt down. The smashers swore they could see him slowly turning red. Crazy Hand was oblivious to his brother, still dancing around like the crazy hand he was. Just a few hours ago, Master Hand was going to Smashvillage, leaving his brother and the smashers in the mansion. And look how that turned out.

Master Hand slowly turned around to Mario. Just like all the other smashers, Mario was hiding behind anything he could find. Since he was the leader of the smashers, was it also his job to look after them when Master Hand wasn't around. The plumber gulped, as he saw how angry the hand was.

Master Hand took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Mario, please tell me what happened!", Master Hand said in the most deadpanned voice ever, which was to everyone kind of scary.

Mario hesitated for a moment, considering his thoughts. He wasn't mad to know, he had two options. Either tell Master Hand a lie and he will probably get screamed at, or tell him the truth and everyone will suffer. Mario decided to go with the latter and see how things will go. Besides if he had to go down, then he will take everyone with him.

"Well, it all started to hours ago...", Mario began.

\---------------

Two hours ago...

"Okay. I will be gone for two hours to buy some things in Smashvillage, so I want you to be on your best behavior as long as I'm gone!", Master Hand told everyone, as he stood with a bag in the doorway.

The smashers weren't really listening, still fantanizing that they could do everything they want for two hours. When Master and Crazy Hand would leave for a trip, then Master Hand would always leave rules for them, not knowing that they would always ignore them. When something like that happened, then they would make a mess out of the mansion, but always had time to clean up before the hands came back. Little did they know, that this time they won't be so lucky. 

Master Hand was about to leave but then stopped. "By the way, my brother will stay here this time." Then he left.

Realizing that Master Hand was going, snapped the smashers out of their dreams. They watched him going, until he was just a tiny spot on the horizon. A soon as he was gone, they tossed their hands into the air and cheered. They went back into the mansion and closed the doors.

Suddenly Wolf realized something. "Wait... didn't he say that Crazy Hand would be staying with us this time?"

The smashers stopped their cheering, now knowing their mistake. Suddenly they heard a loud bang upstairs, followed by insane laughter. They looked at each other, eyes wide with horror. The only thing they could do in this situation, was to rush after Crazy Hand and stop him, or later they will get slapped by Master Hand.

\------------------

Back to the present time...

"And so we spent the last two hours, trying to stop Crazy Hand from fully destroying the mansion. In which he succeed by the way, to our pity.", Mario finished.

Master Hand only sighed, almost as if he wanted to ask the universe, why they left him with crazy people. He knew it wasn't the smashers fault, that his brother was insane. He also shouldn't have left them alone with him. That was stupid on his part. But he still felt disappointed, knowing that they wouldn't listen to his rules. He looked around at what appeared to be the last remains of the mansion.

Lucas, one of the youngest smashers, shyly stepped forward. "What are we going to do now, Master Hand?"

"I guess we're homeless now."

"WHAT!!!!????"


	2. Money and the prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get money is hard.

Sonic inwardly sighed, as he gave the woman and her kid the pizza from pizza hut. It had been three days since the mansion got destroyed. Master Hand still was angry with everyone. The worst problem was that in the mansion was all the money. If it had not been in there then Master Hand would not have a problem to rebuild the mansion, but since the smashers had the worst luck in history, it was not a surprise that they did not have it. The only thing they could do in this situation was to get money.

Sonic sped back to pizza hut to give his new "boss" the money, he earned for the last two hours. Every smasher would work somewhere to earn enough money to rebuild the mansion. But that was not the only problem. They also needed food to still work, but the had also been inside the mansion. And the money they earned now would get to be spent for food. Since they were 71 fighters including two giant hands, all the money and food will be gone soon. Sonic grimaced, in this moment he really asks himself why he even works for nothing.

As soon as he was there, he slammed the money on the table, got the money he was paid for and sped away as fast as he could. Sonic ran through the city, glad that he was finally gone from that place, even when he was only there for a second. He loved pizza hut when he was a customer there, but being a worker - not so much.

In the distance he saw a camp with lots of people. He grinned knowing there were his friends. While the mansion was destroyed, there was still the shed and luckily for them, there were also tents in it.

When he got there, the first person he saw was Rock aka Mega Man, one of his best friends here, who sat on one of the cut down trees before a blue tent. Sonic quietly ran behind him and then ran as fast as he could for the next seconds. Mega Man felt a really strong gust of wind behind him and jumped, while screaming, five feet into the air. Sonic, meanwhile, laughed himself to the death. Mega Man quickly turned around and pouted as soon as he saw Sonic, who was still snickering.

"You get scared to easily Megs." Sonic told him while smirking.

"It's not my fault that I'm still not used to your speed." Mega Man retorded back. The two sat down on the tree again. There was silence for a minute, until Sonic broke it.

"So... how have you been with your job?"

"Well, it's okay. My boss still doesn't want to pay me, thinking robots like me don't deserve it." Mega Man looked with his eyes downcast.

Sonic frowned. "That sucks, man. Just because you're a robot, doesn't mean he can treat you differently. I mean, just like humans you have feelings."

Mega Man tried to change the subject. "Can we please not talk about our boring jobs." He nearly begged Sonic.

Sonic just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come with me! I need to talk to Master Hand about something." The hedgehog took him by the hand and walked to the main big tent in the middle of the camp.

Mega Man looked confused but he still let himself get dragged off by Sonic.

\--------------------------

Master Hand was just reading a book, until suddenly a certain hedgehog came into his tent with a robot in tow.

Master Hand sighed and put the book on the table beside him. "What is it this time Sonic?"

The hedgehog threw his hands into the air, almost exasperated. "I don't get why we have to work, when we don't even get enough money for food!" He nearly hit Mega Man in the face.

"To teach you a lesson", Master Hand smirked.

"I don't- Say what?", Sonic stopped and looked at him confused.

"I know that the money will never be enough to rebuild the mansion. I just let you believe that, as revenge for destroying the mansion." By the end of his explanation Master Hand smirked at the two - an odd glint revenge in his eyesight.

Sonic and Mega Man gaped at him, mouths wide open. "We got roasted... by a hand." Mega Man whispered under his breath, realizing how dumb they were.

Sonic pulled himself out off his state of disbelief. "Then how do we rebuild the mansion, if we don't get enough money?" 

Master Hand stopped smirking. "Oh." That was the only thing he could say.

Mega Man just facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. But here it is guys, the second chapter. I know I promised you Tony and the others will show up, but there is a change of plans. They are still going to show up sometime in the next chapters. As soon as they will get here you can give me requests.
> 
> Until next week. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... how did you liked it? This is my first fanfiction and english isn't my native speak so please go easy on me. You can give me requests, as soon as I finished chapter 2. Tony and the others will show up in chapter 2. I will pobably update once a week.
> 
> But seriously… is this good?


End file.
